1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved floor cleaning device of the type adapted to employ changeable floor-engaging pads for use in cleaning carpets, upholstered furniture, walls, autos or other flooring. More particularly, it is concerned with such a device wherein pad connection is assured by provision of a rotatable, toothed disk in conjunction with interstitial structure associated with the pad and presenting teeth-receiving openings therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rug or floor cleaners employed by professionals are, generally speaking, rather large and unwieldy, and are therefore difficult to handle and manipulate by the average homeowner. Such units include a large, high torque motor which serves to rotate a floor-engaging pad. A handle is normally secured to the motor housing, and extends upwardly to a convenient height for use. In certain units of this type, no positive interconnection is provided between the cleaning pad and the motorized unit; rather, the weight of the motor is employed for effectively holding the pad in place during use.
Floor cleaning devices typically used by the average homeowner are to a certain extent similar to their commercial counterparts, but differ in that they are much smaller and hence lighter in weight. While this greatly facilitates manipulation and use thereof, the very lack of significant weight and bulk makes it necessary to provide some sort of positive connection between the floor-engaging pad and the device itself. At the same time, the pad must be readily removable and changeable, else the convenience sought to be gained with the smaller cleaning device is in large measure lost.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a relatively small size floor and upholstery cleaning device having improved structure for coupling a floor-engaging pad thereto, so that the homeowner can make use of the device without undue difficulty.